In information-technology architecture, the integrated system of informatic software-technology components with mechanical and electronic parts, linked via a data infrastructure such as the Internet, is referred to as a “cyber-physical system.” Cyber-physical systems of the species are embodied by linking embedded systems to produce wire-based or wireless communication networks. Known cyber-physical systems are therefore characterized in some cases by a high degree of complexity.
German Patent Application No. DE 20 2013 215216 A1 describes a method for associating a first apparatus with a second apparatus, encompassing: “calling on” the first apparatus by way of the second apparatus, the call encompassing at least one contact between the first apparatus and the second apparatus; measuring first measured data, related to the call, of the first apparatus; measuring second measured data, related to the call, of the second apparatus; delivering at least a first part of the measured first measured data of the first apparatus to an evaluation device; delivering at least a second part of the measured second measured data of the second apparatus to the evaluation device; comparing the delivered first part of the first measured data of the first apparatus with the delivered second part of the second measured data of the second apparatus in the evaluation device; and associating the first apparatus with the second apparatus by way of the evaluation device if at least a third part of the first measured data of the first apparatus and at least a fourth part of the second measured data of the second apparatus correlate at least with one another in time according to the result of the comparison.